fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Robyn's Treasures (version 2)
Robyn Starling, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse and Young Bagheera walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Young Bagheera was covering Robyn's eyes while Tom took her by the hand. "Bagheera, Tom, Jerry, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Robyn asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Young Bagheera said with a chuckle. "We're sure that you'll love it!" Jerry added. When they were all the way in the cottage, Young Bagheera closed the door. Young Bagheera then uncovered Robyn's eyes and pointed ahead. Robyn gasped in delight. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Richard Tyler. "Oh, Bagheera, Tom, Jerry! You're the best!" the blonde-haired girl exclaimed happily and gave him and Jerry a hug, she leaned over to Tom and kissed him on the cheek. She then went over to the statue and walked around it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Robyn then said "Why, Richard, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Robyn then laughed and spun around in joy, but she stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Adam in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Daddy!" Robyn exclaimed in shock. Young Bagheera hid quickly. Tom and Jerry, panicked scrambled to their feet and hid in a treasure chest. Pumbaa was a few feet behind Adam. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept my patience till up to now, Robyn! I set certain RULES and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Adam said angrily. Robyn bit her lip and began to explain. "But, daddy, I--" "Now I am going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal rich boy from drowning?" Adam demanded. "Look, daddy! I had to!" Robyn argued. "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Robyn, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Adam shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have died!" Robyn said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Adam shouted. "You're more of a monster than my Aunt Figg! You don't even know Richard Tyler!" Robyn shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Adam roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Robyn, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DADDY, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she had said, Robyn gasped and clamped her mouth close. Pumbaa, Tom, Jerry and Young Bagheera as well. Adam looked stunned. "No!" Adam gasped. His shock then turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Pumbaa. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Adam shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Pumbaa cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Robyn shouted. Adam turned to Robyn. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Robyn? He's a rich boy! You're a runaway girl!" Adam shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care anymore!" Robyn pouted. "So help me, Robyn, I will get through to you, and if talking isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Adam said, menacingly as his scepter glowed. Young Bagheera, Tom, Jerry and Pumbaa gasped and ran for cover. "Father!" Robyn said, trying to make Adam stop, but no avail. "No! No, father! Please, father, stop!" Then he set sights on the statue of Richard. He pointed his scepter at it. "FATHER, NO!" Robyn shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction